bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Doppel Nui
The Isle of Doppel Nui is a secondary landmass located within the Dome of Mashau Nui. History The island was once ruled by a warlord, and aide to Makuta Eish, named Epee. He ruled the island as a favor to Eish and as a fellow patron of the arts. He had sinister motives behind his rule that were outside of the goals of his Makuta employer, however he did nothing major to alter the island's culture. Around 998 A.G.C., an assassination attempt on Epee's life came via the Illuminati, but was foiled when the assailant was killed by the secret police. Other islands were sent warnings from Doppel Nui as a result. By the year 999 A.G.C., the island was no longer under Epee's rule, and was run instead by the Matoran who inhabited the island. A public security force was established in Epee's place, instead of secret police running across the island. In addition to the police force, a Ga-Matoran named Marchia became the mayor of the island, and has been the leader ever since the collapse of Epee's regime. The Dark Hunters have currently set up a blockade around the island, restricting trade and commerce, even forcing traveling Matoran into their service. Culture The culture of Doppel Nui is steeped in art and creation. The Matoran, by trade, are artists and craftsmen, creating beautiful sculptures, beautiful structures, anything of beauty. They use this to stimulate their own economy, selling to other islands in exchange for food, supplies, or monies to purchase other food or supplies. Game for fishing and hunting is very limited on Doppel Nui. One major law on the island is that Toa are forbidden. It is said that they only bring destruction, even when trying to do right. To preserve their artwork, the Matoran have banned all Toa from their island, and, instead use detectives and police in their place, taken from the Matoran ranks. These detectives solve crimes and use the police to stop anyone trying to disrupt order before more crimes can be committed. The police are also used to drive off, or kill, Rahi who menace the Matoran. Landscape The landscape of Doppel Nui is split in half. On the eastern side of the island are soft, rolling fields with little rock or other obstructions in the way. The center of the island is a mountain, splitting it down the center in order to keep the two halves separate. The other half, the western side of the island, is filled with dense jungle, desert, and many other geographical locations common to islands. Doppel Nui's primary inhabitants, the Matoran, keep to the eastern side, building, and creating artwork in the safe location. The Rahi live on the western side, in the rugged wilderness, keeping away from the Matoran half. Inhabitants *A number of Matoran - The primary inhabitants of the island. **The [[Toa|''"Toa"]] - An unknown being who lives on the eastern side with the Matoran. He comes and goes as he pleases, and is a fugitive from the law of the island. *Several Species of Rahi - The beasts that inhabit the western side of the island. Trivia *This location was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *Sanctus Epitaph'' *''Double: Day Zero'' *''Double'' *''Double: Crime and the City'' *''Double: The Final Game'' Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Southern Islands Category:Eastern Chain Category:Koji